


Invitation

by kaiamira



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Banter, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiamira/pseuds/kaiamira
Summary: Tomoe is terribly annoyed when Kurama visits the shrine unannounced, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Kurama Shinjirou/Tomoe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Invitation

“What are you doing here?” Tomoe demands immediately. His peaceful morning stretched out on the deck of the auxiliary shrine is currently being ruined by a redheaded fool.

“I could ask you the same question.” Kurama replies with an annoying grin. “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“School is a method of looking after Nanami. This is a week of endless testing. I have no use for it.”

“Ah, so you can’t handle human tests~” Kurama’s grin widens. His posture reflects his pompous attitude, and Tomoe’s eyes narrow into slits.

“Go away.”

“Who’s looking after Nanami, then?”

“The spirits.” Tomoe mutters. In all honesty, he doubts there will be much threat to Nanami today if Kurama is _here_. But what is the tengu doing here, of all places?

Insufferably, Kurama just shrugs. It’s human and casual and infuriates Tomoe for some reason. He watches as the tengu wanders the shrine grounds. He doesn’t seem to be looking for points of entry or anything tactical, which is intriguing.

The last Tomoe knew, Kurama wants to become the Land God, which requires Nanami’s destruction. Yet, the tengu consistently appears to offer advice or a pathway to Nanami’s problems. It’s befuddling.

More pressingly, Tomoe’s shoulders hunch slightly when he recalls his time in a smaller body, forced to take shelter with Nanami in Kurama’s home. The tengu was decidedly unpleasant about it all, always teasing and berating him, though Tomoe **does** recall Kurama attempting to give him bitter medicine at one point. It’s a decent metaphor for the tengu, isn’t it? Bitter medicine.

The fox sits up and watches as Kurama candidly examines a carving on the left side of the temizuya. Tomoe hasn’t put any thought into the idea of Kurama in a shrine space as if he belongs there, but at the moment the redhead certainly looks… comfortable.

What an odd thought.

Kurama eventually wanders back over to him, his smile not so wide now, though he does look quite content.

“Why are you here.” Tomoe repeats, firm.

“I wanted to see this place, that’s all.” Kurama admits, gesturing to the shrine grounds. “It’s not everyday I can go somewhere and actually feel at peace.”

“That’s your own fault, living amongst the humans and seducing them.”

“Ah, you finally admit I’m seductive.” Kurama smirks, tapping his own cheek as he gives a nod. Tomoe cringes at this reaction, but ends up tilting his head.

“What do my thoughts on that matter have to do with anything?”

“It’s useful to know for when you have to do my bidding.” Kurama declares. He’s still confident about this claim, enough so that Tomoe rolls his eyes, but…

There’s a hint of red on Kurama’s face, intense enough that it matches his hair. Well, well.

“And in the meantime?”

“What?”

“In the meantime, you seem perfectly content with taking orders **from** me.” Tomoe chuckles. Kurama draws himself up to his full height in response, barking something about annoying foxes. Even so, Tomoe can see that the blush has become worse. How telling.

This banter with Kurama and the air between them is charged, and Tomoe quite likes it. Though the tengu annoys him often, there’s still a twist of a thrill in his stomach whenever Kurama appears. He can be insufferable, yes, but Tomoe can also treat him roughly and not worry about breaking him. There’s no need for restraint with a fellow youkai, especially one that…

Kurama’s gone quiet. Tomoe smiles, getting up slowly. He pushes open the sliding door to the auxiliary hall and then glances over his shoulder at the tengu.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Kurama’s gaze snaps up from the ground to meet Tomoe’s. The redhead follows after him, slipping off his shoes in the entryway. There’s some distance between them, enough that when Kurama comes to a halt Tomoe can practically feel it.

“Tomoe, is this--”

The fox turns around abruptly, invading Kurama’s personal space and pinning him against the nearby wall. Unlike one of their usual fights, Kurama doesn’t push or kick at him; that blush comes back instead. Tomoe realizes that when he isn’t saying stupid things, Kurama is actually quite handsome.

“ _What_?” The fox practically hisses. Kurama frowns at him, resolve putting tension in his body all of a sudden.

“Are we really… did you just **invite** me in?” Kurama asks, dark eyes searching. Tomoe is mildly surprised by the question, if only that Kurama -- somehow -- manages to speak with grace about the matter.

“I did.” Tomoe confirms calmly.

“Why?”

“A detailed description is more suited to the bedroom, is it not?”

“Are you taking me to your bedroom?” Kurama blinks, eyes wide. Tomoe chuckles, taking the tengu by the wrist and leading him off again. They will need the privacy of that space along with a barrier, things that are little challenge for Tomoe.

“I have slept in your bed. In fairness, you may sleep in mine.” The fox reasons once they’re alone in his room.

“That was different. You were ill, and N--” Kurama cuts himself off before Tomoe can say anything. Even in the dim light from various lanterns -- the kind Tomoe prefers -- he can see the conflict on Kurama’s face.

Yes, Nanami adores Tomoe; yes, Tomoe finds this confusing and also unacceptable given their differences as a demon and human. Moreover, Kurama’s own interest in Nanami is still unclear. Perhaps he simply wants to become the Land God, or he’s developed an unhealthy infatuation.

And yet here they are, in what feels like an extremely natural situation. Kurama’s flushed, his wings now visible and twitching. Tomoe is still holding the tengu by the wrist, his sharp nails digging into surprisingly supple flesh. The fox is aware, for perhaps the first time, that Kurama has a distinct scent to him that is quite delicious.

“Shall we really waste time with more questions?” The fox asks carefully. He didn’t take the tengu as so bashful, given his usual actions, and wonders just how deep this streak runs.

Countering that thought is a sudden sensation of warmth against the back of his neck. Somehow, Kurama has managed to grab him there; the redhead pulls him forward and crashes their mouths together in a hungry, unrestrained kiss.

Having gone such a long time without the closeness of another, particularly another male, Tomoe lets out a pleasured growl. He pulls Kurama flush against him, closer than their bodies have ever been in a fight or some casual encounter in the hallways of the high school.

He won’t admit it, but Kurama is skilled at kissing. The redhead’s hand holds the back of his neck firmly as they try to taste more of each other, to have a battle Tomoe didn’t know he was yearning for. 

Eventually, the fox guides Kurama -- none too gently -- to his bed. There’s a sudden rush of exploratory touch and more angry kisses and Tomoe is now very aware that he’s been in need of this.

“This isn’t sleeping.” Kurama mutters against his mouth, though the tengu’s fingers are pulling open Tomoe's clothes deftly. Despite not wearing them, Kurama seems to know his way around traditional clothing. He even handles the fabric with care despite his eagerness.

“You knew what the invitation was for." Tomoe murmurs.

“You made it pretty obvious coming meant _come inside_.”

Tomoe chuckles at the lewd joke despite himself. Kurama smiles at this -- not that idiotic grin, or his mocking smirk, but an actual smile -- and the fox finds himself staring down with a feeling of awe settling into his bones.

“You’re looking at me weird, fox.”

“I am merely looking at you.” Tomoe counters. He’s finished opening Kurama’s button-down shirt by this point and is drawing careful scratches over the tengu’s abdomen. The hard muscles there seem to appreciate the teasing, rough touch as much as Tomoe enjoys giving it.

“Besides, I believe you are mistaken.” Tomoe corrects, biting at Kurama’s shoulder. “I am the one that will be coming inside, as you say.”

Kurama glares at this. There’s another battle then, one that’s far more intense now that they have better access to one another’s bodies. Kurama even exploits the weaknesses of Tomoe’s kind; the tengu lavishes attention on Tomoe’s ears, tracing the ridges with a careful touch. It’s damnably pleasurable, so much so that Tomoe momentarily stops his assault on the youkai beneath him to simply… enjoy himself.

Kurama leans up and lets out a rough breath against his ear. The gesture is simple but somehow overwhelming, as if the tengu just bypassed a series of locks and tapped right into Tomoe’s burning core. The fox knows that after that moment he is quite rough with Kurama, pinning him with his weight.

When they finally join, Kurama throws his head back against the pillow and cries out. Tomoe’s sharp teeth sink into his neck as he basks in the feeling of dominating Kurama, how the tengu’s body shakes with pleasure and strains to meet his thrusts. They’re a mess of wild noises now, nothing coherent, and Tomoe feels like his former self and something else entirely.

Perhaps the tengu has also refrained from such a thing. He touches Tomoe with a knowing greed, his moments of hesitation apparently reserved for when their clothes are on. There’s something very thrilling about this development, particularly the needing way Kurama keeps hold of him.

For his ego, Tomoe makes Kurama come first. The redhead’s seed spills into his hand, though Kurama only clenches around him more tightly once this happens. He also lets out an extremely distracting moan of the fox's name that rings in Tomoe's ears like some kind of enchantment.

“ _Tomoe_ …”

The fox growls, selfishly spurred on by this praise. The forgotten warmth of orgasm moves through his body; Tomoe shudders from the force of it. Kurama’s current hold on his shoulders slowly eases, and they’re left staring at one another in the dim lamplight. It’s an unofficial contest, apparently, one that they both forfeit by speaking at the same time.

“Are you planning on staying in me, or something?”

“Are you not capable of a round two?”

Insults traded, Tomoe feels a calmness settle over him. He then realizes that Kurama is stroking his back idly, gently even. It’s a surprising touch, and one that the fox finds distracting enough to question.

“Kurama--”

The tengu’s eyes widen comically. Tomoe tilts his head, curiosity now shifted to **that** reaction. “What?”

“You don’t usually say my name.” The redhead points out. He smiles and leans up to kiss Tomoe soundly. Tomoe would find the gesture terribly sentimental if Kurama wasn’t _also_ tracing his fingers over his tailbone and now the start of his tail. That touch earns something like a purr, and Kurama’s self-satisfied grin against his lips. Kurama seems well versed in the secrets of foxes.

“Again, in fairness.” Tomoe counters, pulling back with a slight glare. He _will_ speak with authority and not let his voice waver in response to that immensely pleasurable, intimate touch.

“Fairness?” Kurama prompts. He’s being a tease now; he knows exactly what his touch is doing. Tomoe far prefers him as a sweaty, keening mess. Perhaps in this next round he’ll make Kurama beg before allowing him to have pleasure.

“You called my name so _pleasantly_ when you came.” The fox reasons in a lilting tone. 

Kurama bristles beneath him, however. “Are you making fun of my voice, of all things?”

“I insult you often, but not that.” Tomoe frowns. The touch to his tail has stopped, and this annoys him, especially after he admitted such a thing. He is -- privately, of course -- quite partial to Kurama’s voice. In fact, Tomoe doesn’t know how to describe his reaction to Kurama making his name sound so… sensual. It would be foolish to say that, in that instant, he might not mind Sacred Word commands issued by such a voice.

Kurama is **looking** up at him with curiosity and far more thoughtfulness than either of them have shown so far today. He parts his kiss-bruised lips to say something, but Tomoe clamps a hand over Kurama’s mouth before any sound emerges.

“Don’t.” Tomoe snaps in warning. The fox has no intention of thinking things over now, not when time in this private space remains open to them.

Kurama bites at his hand, then licks over the skin he just damaged. Tomoe pulls his hand back with a heated glare.

“If you shut me up.” Kurama says carefully, rocking his hips up against Tomoe’s. “Then how are you going to hear me call out your name again, like you want?”

Tomoe kisses Kurama fiercely in answer, and they soon descend into another pleasurable battle while still tangled together. In the midst of this escalation, the redhead reaches up and traces his fingertips over Tomoe’s face. It seems the fox failed to hide his own flush of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more fics for these two?! T__T


End file.
